Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are produced using various bonding techniques. Conventional bonding occurs at high temperatures and high down forces which cause thermo-mechanical stress to the MEMS devices thereby rendering the MEMS devices with a parametric shift, or non-functional in the worst case. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.